EHWF: Still Rockin
History The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (or EHWF for short) was originally created back in 2008. After spending multiple years in efeds owned by others, Scorpion and Justin Taker decided they wanted to try their hand at making their own efed and see how it went. For about a year, it went pretty well, lasting until late 2009. They ran out of time to run it, however, and had to shut it down temporarily. That shut down only lasted a few months, as it came back in early 2010 and lasted until late 2010, when we were unexpectedly hacked. We never found out who did it, or why, but the dream of making EHWF one of the top efeds did not fade, however, when Justin Taker and Scorpion decided to re-open EHWF in mid-2011. EHWF is running smoothly to this day and we plan to keep going strong for as long as possible. On April 1st, 2012, Justin Taker sold the company to Scorpion. Staff Over the years, there has been multiple staff members in EHWF. The most loyal ones came back as either roleplayers, or staff members like they were before. The current staff is made up of Scorpion as Chairman of the fed and overlooks everything that happens in it. And John Swaggah, who helps with a lot of the storyline stuff, along with cards and results. All staff members are necessary for a good efed and EHWF has some great staff. Shows We currently have two shows a week called Friday Night Mayhem and Monday Night Anarchy. The deadline for Mayhem is 9 pm eastern time every Friday night and the deadline for Anarchy is 10 pm eastern time every Monday night. We also have monthly pay per views, with the exception of December due to all the holiday stuff going on. We used to have our Pay Per View's every other month instead of every month, but we just recently changed this due to the popular demand for monthly Pay Per Views. We wanted to make sure that the roleplayers here in EHWF know that their opinion is listened to. Reason To Join EHWF Over in EHWF, we do our very best to make every rper feel like they have a reason to be there and no matter what skill level you are, we will do our very best to help you further your rping skills (if you want help, of course). You will easily get title shots and main event spots if you prove yourself to be trustworthy with rping every week. Even if you are fairly new to efeds, if you get the basic concept of them, but aren't too good rping yet, we will still give you a chance to hold a championship as long as you are reliable. We take criticism and we listen to ideas of our roster because without you rpers, we wouldn't be around. We do our best to make your experience in EHWF the very best it could possibly be. Pay-Per-Views Roster This is the most up to date version of the EHWF active roster: 'Men' Scorpion (Chairman) John Swaggah (Temporary Talent Manager) Black Man Casey Bond David Arnold David Ashburn David GS Evan Hicks Frank Finelli Jack Hicks Jason Dave Michael Rissi Phantom Quinton Hughes Raven Blackheart Raven Trueblood Rockin' Lunatic Sah'ta Thor Scrambles the Death Dealer Sheamus Moses Storming Raven Sujir Thorn 'Women' Catastrophic Katniss Devlyn Raine Jasmine Creed Jessica Seaton Joanna Isabella Madison Murdock Whitney Wyld Championships Active Titles: These are the current active Championships in EHWF: EHWF Mayhem World Championship - Vacant EHWF Anarchy World Championship - Sah'ta Thor EHWF Hardcore Championship - Jason Dave EHWF North American Championship - Vacant EHWF Divas Championship - Vacant